Manipulation
by Danielle.daughter.of.Hermes
Summary: What if a powerful goddess is born, a goddess that is strong enough to control Olympus and the gods. What will happen when she's brought to camp half-blood after hiding in the mortal world? read and find out. my first story please review. T for safety.
1. camp halfblood

Percy doesn't exist in this story xD. I hope you like it :D  
>disclaimer: I don't own PJO<br>I'm sorry for any mistakes in the story but well I'm dyslexic and I've got ADHD ( yeah I'm a halfblood ) and this is my first story I put on here so review please I want to know if you like it or what I need to improve.

A story about a child of Hermes and Aphrodite the powerful goddess of emotions and manipulation (Vanessa)

* * *

><p>Apollo has an important message for his father. Apollo needs to tell all the gods, so the council of Olympus had a meeting.<p>

Zeus says: "Apollo what is so important that we need a meeting?"

Apollo says: "Father I had a prophecy, a powerful goddess will be born. She will be able to control all Olympus if she wants to. She will be born from a god and goddess in this meeting. She will be dangerous and the most powerful goddess you have ever seen."

Zeus thunders: "That is impossible" "nobody can control the Olympian council"

Athena says: "I would agree to that father, but Apollo is never wrong about a prophecy and you can't fight one"

"You know she's right." Apollo says "Though I'm wondering how it's going to work out?"

* * *

><p>3 years later a goddess was born from a one-night stand between Hermes and Aphrodite. They remembered what Apollo had said. So they had hidden the girl in the mortal world. She was named Vanessa it was a normal name that wouldn't stand out. They gave the girl to clear sighted mortal and explained what was going on. The woman was named Rachel Johnson. Nobody knew what had happened except Hermes, Aphrodite, Rachel and Vanessa.<p>

* * *

><p><span>12 year later<span>

I am Vanessa Johnson and I have to go to half-blood hill. I know what is going on, my parent talked to me in my head and had explained everything. They helped me with hiding my godly powers from the other gods and they had learned me how to control my godly powers. My parents told me to go to camp half-blood, because Grover a satyr found out that I was something powerful, he thinks I am a strong demi-god. I don't know if I should think it's insulting, because I was the one hiding the truth. Even Chiron had come to teach me all the old myths, although he called himself Mr. Brunner I knew it was Chiron trainer of hero's and stuff.

We got to camp without any trouble which was very confusing for Grover. He probably thought I would attract a lot of monsters but I knew how I could not attract any monsters at all. It was funny seeing him so jumpy with every little noise that was made.

I am at camp, right now I'm following Grover to the big house. I am going to meet the O so famous Dionysus. I was going to play smart and stupid at the same time. I made a bottle of the best and sweetest wine appear in my backpack. I knew that Mr. D ,that's what the people here call him, was restricted from making wine and was grounded so he had to be here teaching half-bloods. I knew he hated it here, well that's what my dad told anyway.

Grover and I reached to the big house. Right now I am playing stupid. I say: "what's going on where am I" and I made my emotions confused, just to be sure that the satyr couldn't notice what was going on.

Mr. D says: "Welcome to half-blood hill, now don't expect me to be happy because you're here."

I ask: "Ok, Mr. Brunner what are you doing here?" 'Mr. D wasn't very clear' 'but I didn't want to anger a god'

Chiron said: "I'm sorry my name is Chiron, Mr. Brunner was a pseudonym. As for what is going on, you are a demi-god one of your parents is an Olympian god. 'Or both of them'

"You mean that the Greek gods are real?" I ask "and one of them is my parent?"

Chiron says: "Yes"

'simple answer' I ask:"Cool, how do you know which one is my parent?"

"Well" he says: "We only know for sure if your parent claims you" "of course if you tell me what you know about your parents, we can guess but we won't know for sure."

I say: I don't know who my parents are I'm adopted, that's all I know. And my mom doesn't know about any of this, can I call her and say I'm okay?

Chiron says: "you can't use phones it attracts monsters, I'm sorry. And with the information you just gave we don't know, who your godly parent will be. But it's for sure you're a very powerful half-blood."

I say: "O yeah, I almost forgot Grover said we had to go to a summer camp and my mother gave me something to give to the people in charge." I take my backpack, zip it open and take out the bottle of wine. You should have seen Mr. D's face. "You weren't very happy that I am here but I guess I have to give it to you anyway". So I give him the bottle of wine. He reads the etiquette and looks at it like it's the best thing that ever happened to him. Now I start to play with Mr. D emotions and make him a little happier then he already was.

I ask: so, … uhm Mr. D, does that stand for something?

Mr. D looked at me still very pleased and says: "names have power, little girl. You shouldn't just say them." "But I am the god of wine"

I ask: "wow, you're Dionysus?" I know he was still happy so saying his name one time wouldn't hurt.

Mr. D answers: "Well, duh, who did you think I was Aphrodite?"

"well, then I hope I gave you some good wine" I say. 'I knew I liked playing with people, but it was so much more fun with gods'


	2. I'm flirting with my halfbrothers

_Yeah, chapter 2. I'm so proud of myself xD. I didn't really think about thinks that would happen between the beginning and the end xD. I hope you like it. Please review I will update faster if you do (A)__**  
><strong>__**  
>Chapter 2: I'm flirting with my half-brothers<strong>_

"well, then I hope I gave you some good wine" I say. 'I knew I liked playing with people, but it was so much more fun with gods'

I walk out of the big house and Annabeth, she is an Athena camper has been here the longest of all, is coming after me. Now she's walking beside me and asks: "wow, that was a good move I've never have seen Mr. D so happy." I say: "That doesn't surprise me, I don't like him very much."

Annabeth says: "Shall I show you around?"

I say: "sure why not"

So Annabeth showed me around and when we're almost at cabin eleven she asks: "You don't ask a lot of questions for a new camper, normally they freak out?"

I say: "well, it's a lot to take in at the moment and freaking out wouldn't really help would it?"

She says: "I suppose your right."

We finally got to the Hermes cabin, I really wanted to see my dad's cabin. Though it didn't look like much. I walk in and there are a lot of people in here. They even have to sleep on the floor, yuck.

Almost every boy in the Hermes cabin looked at me stunned. Yeah I knew I was pretty, Aphrodite's genes I guess.

A boy around 18 years old comes up to me and asks: "Hi, I'm Luke. Welcome to cabin eleven, regular or undetermined?" 'It's such a shame it's gross to date your half-brother though most gods do it all the time.' 'That boy is so cute.'

Annabeth answers for me: "undetermined". Most of the campers groan. But two boys, I guess they are twin brothers, come forward and say "hi, I'm Travis Stoll and this is my brother Conner." Connor says: "hi, welcome to cabin eleven. I hope you're not a Hermes kid, it would be a shame if you were my half-sister." 'Well, that sucks for you then' I was thinking but I say: "yeah, you're right that would be a total shame." "Could you guys help me I don't have any stuff with me and I do need some toiletry stuff and something to sleep in?" I wink at them "thank you so much." and walk away with Annabeth.

Annabeth says: "maybe you're a child of Aphrodite?"

"Maybe" I say: "although I favor brains over beauty" 'but not over love' I thought behind it because I knew my mother was watching over me.

Annabeth says: "yeah, me too"

Then some ugly big girl came walking towards us and says: "Well, a newbie"

Annabeth says: "Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

Clarisse says: "yes sure princess, so I can run you through Friday night." "who's that?" she looks at me.

Annabeth says: "Vanessa Johnson meet Clarisse daughter of Ares"

I ask: "you're the daughter of Ares, god of war?"

She says: "have a problem with that, girl?"

I say: "no, not at all, I that's why you look so confident and independent, not many people look like that, and that's a quality I like in people." I don't want any trouble, if I get mad at someone, people will see that my eyes glow or something else will happen. I play a little with Clarisse's emotions so that she will like me better than most people and so she won't get angry or something.

She's blushing a little and says: "Uhm … Thanks" and walks away.

Annabeth is looking at me stunned so I ask: "what?"

Annabeth says: "nothing it's just Clarisse never lets new campers alone." "It's probably just what you said, she doesn't get a lot compliments I guess."

We continue walking. People were still looking at me like I'm some kind of goddess, I know I am but I need to lay low. When they find out it won't be pretty and it is fun here. A some kind of horn blew in the distance. Time to eat finally.

Annabeth says: "time to eat, first you need to go back to your cabin."

I already knew that, so I walk back to my dad's cabin. I see that the Stoll brothers are waiting for me, how nice of them. I walk towards them.

I say: "Hi, guys how are you?"

Travis says: "fine, thanks." "O yeah, we've got some stuff for you." He gives me a gesture to come with him so I follow.

He says: "this place on the floor is yours, and we stole you some toiletries and stuff for you."  
>He pointed to a tinny spot on the floor with some toiletries and a sleeping bag. I wondered if he was serious about the stealing part, it's not like I never stole something.<p>

I say: "thanks, I appreciate it a lot" I smile and lean a little towards them. 'fun, they like me a lot, how sweet.' I could feel what they were feeling, it felt more like love but they are my half-brothers after all.

Conner says: "Come, it's time to eat." He takes my hand en pulls me with him to the dining pavilion, So I follow. We take some plates and put food on it. I walk to the Hermes table and it's overcrowded, but before I can sit down everybody stands up. They all walk to a big fire and offer food to the gods. I walk behind Travis and he whispers: "offering to the gods." He throws a big slice of pizza in the fire and mutters: "Hermes". I throw a nice apple and a piece juicy meat in the fire and make a silence offering: 'Hermes, Aphrodite, could you both please not claim me yet, thank you.' After that I walk back to the Hermes table. There is only one problem the table was so overcrowded a could sit almost nowhere. Travis calls: "Vanessa!" I walk to him and he says: "if you want a place to sit, you can sit on my lap?" 'well, it's just my half-brother it couldn't hurt' I blush a little on purpose and say: "thanks". And sit down on his lap and start eating.

We are talking about some jokes the Stoll brothers had made and it was hilarious. This is a good time to start whining: "Do I really have to sleep on the floor?"

Conner says: "yep, unless you want to share a bunk with someone"

Here I am again flirting with my half-brother, well the gods don't do it all the time so who cares. I ask: "Is that a suggestion or an invitation?" while I'm smiling really attractive. 'I just know that because my mom is Aphrodite and that just made me very attractive, that had some up and downs.'

He blushes 'awhh' and says: "Well if you really want to".

I say: "Of course I want to, I mean sleeping in a bunk with you is better than on the floor, right?"

"Uhm … okay then" he says. 'ha-ha his face is as red as a tomato.'

I say: "oh, thank you so much" everybody stood up. I stand up too and I hug Conner and Travis and say again: "thank you both so much."

Everybody goes to the sing-along, but I see Luke walking away so I follow him. 'He is the cabin leader after all.' Then he goes in some kind of hut that he made himself, I guess. There was enough room for three people. I go inside and say: "hi"

"What are you doing here" he asks.

"I saw you walk away and I thought maybe you want to talk or something" I say: "It just looks like your pretty confused." I look at him he doesn't look confused but I can feel he is. He is pretty cute, without that scar he would look kind of perfect. Though I think the scar makes him look more handsome.

"I don't really know." he says.

"that said enough" I say, "so your dad is Hermes?" Just when I used the word 'dad' I felt Luke become angry.

"Yes" he says bitter, "god of messengers and thieves."

"That's cool right?" "You sound like you don't like him, have you ever met him?"

"Why should I like him, it's not like he cares anyway?"

"How can you say that, he loves you, I'm sure."

He told me a little about Hermes and his quest, that's how he got his scar. He told me that he stole stuff from his dad, when he was at Olympus at the winter solstice. "Your parent hasn't even claimed you so how would you know"

"And what if I said that I asked my parent not to claim me, does that still count then?''

He looks at me like I'm crazy and says: "Why would you do that?"

"Because I already know, it's fun to see everybody guessing and I like it the way it is." I say: "Ooh, by the way don't you think your dad already caught you stealing after all he's the god of thieves. He knows everything you stole." I felt him tense up. "he hasn't told on you or punished you, he let you take his stuff, and you know it."

"Maybe your right, but it doesn't change a thing." He says

"Yes it does, don't worry" I say. 'He did worry but okay'

"So who is your Olympian parent, I want to know everybody guesses something else."

I say: "It wouldn't be any fun if I told now, would it?"

"I guess not." He says. He really wants to know.

"And if you really want to know if he cares about you, pray to him for sign or ask him something. He will answer you. I'm sure of that." I say. His emotions were kind of screwed up, he didn't feel better about what I said. He felt regret but for what?

"well I'm going back or I'll have to sleep on ground" I say and walk away.

Everybody still is at the sing-along. I take my toiletries and pajamas and walk to the bathroom. 'The half of my toiletries were stolen, Hermes' I just let them appear here. Awh the Stoll brothers had even stolen some make-up for me, I didn't use it but it was a nice gesture. I change in my pajamas and hear that the sing-along stopped. I make an extra blanket appear in my hands, if I have to share a bunk I want to have my own blanket. I walk back to the Hermes cabin.

I see the Stoll brothers arguing, I hope that isn't my fault. I walk to them and say: "hi, how are you guys"

Travis says: "fine"

"Yes, and I'm the queen of England. What's wrong?" I ask

"nothing important" he answers.

"it's alright if you don't want to tell me" I say. I turn to face Conner and ask: "So … we can still share your bunk right?"

"Yeah no prob common" I lay down on Conner's bunk. The bunk was big enough, sharing wasn't a problem. It really was better than sleeping on the floor.

_Please review  
>*I'm begging you*<br>no I'm not I'm not that desperate  
>*O yes you are, and you know it*<br>Okay maybe a little xD_


	3. I want to be the best in something

__Thanks to everybody who reviewed. :D. I've got six reviews now that is without counting the ones i wrote to myself xD. yeah well i said i was desperate and i meant it xD  
><em>please revies  
>a lot of the idea's in this story aren't that original it think, and i used some idea;s from others hèhè sorry xD<br>disclaimer: i don't own PJO please don't sue me cause i'm really broke at the moment. maybe an other time perhaps like uhm never. yep never would be great :D_

_have fun reading :D. and Review please_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 training<strong>_  
>The next day I had to train with the Hermes cabin first we had archery. I did pretty well. I could do better but I didn't want to be as good as the Apollo campers, because everybody would say that I'm an Apollo camper. That would ruin the fun. Nobody knew what to make of me. Next was sword fighting.<p>

'This time I'm going to be good at something.' I think. None of the blades are balanced, but Luke tries to give me the best he can find. I don't really mind, I will ask some Hephaestus camper to make one for me in my free period.

We are going to fight duels in pairs.

Luke announces: "Vanessa will be my sparring partner"

some camper says: "Good luck, Luke's the best swordsman in three hundred years." I just shrugged 'this is going to be fun'

Luke and I start fighting, he shows me thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. I can easily keep up. It was fun. He says: "Wow, ever had training before?"

I say: "Nope, not really. I'm just copying your moves"

He says: "Your good"

"Thanks." 'I know'

Luke calls a break and everybody drinks something, I don't feel tired or anything but I drink some water anyway. Luke throws some ice water on his head, he looked so hot, Annabeth should have seen it. She likes Luke a lot.

We start again and Luke calls: "If everybody circles up. I'm going to give you guys a little demo, if Vanessa doesn't mind."

I say: "of course not" some people around us were trying to suppress a smile I guess they all had stand in my shoes. Luke shows a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat

of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon. I watch closely at what he's doing in slow motion and fair enough my sword falls out my hands. Luke says: "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Vanessa. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique. Now, in real time." 'okay, this is going to be fun.'

I nod. We start fighting in real time. I see his attacks coming and I keep him from getting a shot at the hilt my sword. I step forward giving a little thrust of my own. Luke deflects it, but his face changes, he narrows his eyes and presses with more force. 'this was easy'. I let him play for some time just deflecting and a few thrust. Alright, now I'm done playing. I use the disarming technique. My blade hits the base of Luke's and I twist with some weight into a downward thrust. Luke's sword falls to the ground. Everybody is silent, Luke looks stunned at me.

I say: "Um, sorry?"

"Sorry?" he asks and he grins: "By the gods, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"

I thought 'okay'

So I do it again, and again. Now it isn't fun anymore, so I stop and say: "Well, that was fun" all campers look at me in amazement. Sword fighting is almost over. I walk away. I take a shower and after that I sit down on the grass in the sunlight. While I am thinking about lunch someone blows on a horn. I get up and go to the Hermes table. Get some food and sit down, I am one of the first so I can sit. on the opposite side of the table Luke is sitting down and asks: "Will you be my sparring partner from now on?"

I say: "yeah, sure". While I'm talking with Luke. I see Annabeth looking at me a little jealous.

After lunch I have a free period, I decide to go to the forges. I can ask a nice Hephaestus camper to make a balanced sword for me. I'm near the forges and see two boys working Charles and Jake. I'm going to ask Jake because Charles was in love with Silena and I wouldn't dare to come between them. They would be such a nice couple.

I ask: "Hi, Jake" "could you help me, please?"

He smiles and says: "sure what do you need"

"Well, you're good with your hands and stuff and none of the training blades are balanced maybe you could make a balanced sword for me?" I'm looking at him with my cute puppy face.

He says: "sure, I can try" "I need to take some measurements though"

"No problem, Thank you so much". He takes his measurements and writes them down while he's muttering stuff I don't really care about. When he stops I ask: "Was that it?"

"Yep" he says.

"Thank you so much" I say and I wink at him then I walk away. Vague I can hear him mutter something about me to Charles and Charles started laughing.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's a short chapter the next one is to but the one after that is too long so i guess i will have to split that up. so short chapter yeah :D<br>_someone did actually favorite this story. thank you. yeah :D i'm stil really desperate xD  
><strong><em>please review<em>**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	4. capture the flag

yeah next chapter i'm sorry it's pretty short. I have 10 reviews YEAH. I want more please (A) :( (A). Maybe i should just stop this story?

if anyone reads this. please read my new story and review because i have zero reviews on that one :( . Please read it, right now i'm being really desperate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 Capture the flag<strong>_  
>2 days later<p>

It all was some kind of routine now. I was trying not to be good in anything except sword fighting. Jake had made my sword and it was a lot better than other swords but it still wasn't not perfectlybalanced. I guess that's because he didn't know it was for a goddess, they probably need something different. I didn't really know. I didn't make any more stuff appear out of nowhere. People here where already watching me and figuring some things out. I was still beating Luke with sword fighting, which was a lot of fun. I became good friends with Annabeth and friends with kind of everyone.

It is today the day of the summer solstice. Mr. D had left for an important meeting.

It is finally time for capture the flag. I heard so much about it. It's the Athena cabin vs. the Ares cabin.

Annabeth says "We have four teams, team one is on defense. Team two and three will be decoys. Team two takes the takes the right flank and team three the middle. Team four are the fastest runners and will leave 5 minutes after team two and three. They will take the left flank."

I am at team 4 because I am good at sword fighting and I could run pretty fast.

We wait five minutes and run over the left flank towards the flag. I'm a bit too motivated and run a little faster then I'm supposed to, not inhumanly fast. I run around the flag with a large circle and just take it. 'well that was easy'. Now I only had to take the flag over the boundary line. Some people who weren't distracted with fighting of the decoys came to fight me. But I'm going a little too fast for them to keep up.

I see a spear coming at me. 'SHIT'. I couldn't stop it because it would be impossible for a demi-god and if I didn't there was a chance I would bleed. I choose to get hit and just hope I won't bleed. The spear sticks straight through my arm. 'SHIT'. 'Well, camp half-blood was fun'. I take the flag to the other side. I pull the spear out of my arm and start bleeding Ichor, the golden blood of the gods.

I pray: 'hi mom, dad, you guys can claim me now'.

Everybody is looking at the Ichor that's flowing out of my arm when suddenly pointed to something above my head. I looked up and see a caduceus, a second later I see a dove flying around the caduceus. I look down and see that I'm wearing some beautiful dress. I rub my eyelid and to my horror I see that my fingers are pink. I never wore make-up. 'MOM!'.

Chiron comes forward and everybody bows down "All hail, Vanessa, daughter of Hermes god of travelers and thieves and Aphrodite goddess of love, the goddess of … uhm?". While everybody is looking to the sky I think: 'Wait, it's raining? … It was raining inside the magical boundaries. That's impossible unless there was something mature going on between Zeus and Poseidon. I knew they were angry but that wouldn't be the first time. This is so wrong.'I say "Not important right now, Chiron and all of you can stand up now."

I walk to Chiron and say "I need a quest."

He says "Of course lady Vanessa, you can visit the Oracle first and you may take two campers with you, if you wish to".

I say "I don't need the Oracle, I know where to go and who to take".

"But the Oracle…"

"No need. Believe me, we're in a hurry. I take Annabeth and Luke and we need to go now."

"If that is what you wish, lady Vanessa." He isn't too happy about all of this.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading. should i stop or go on writing this?<p>

Please review and don't forget my other story, please (A)

**review please (A)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. AN sorry just want to clear someting up

I'm sorry I hate these things 2

Because someone asked me a pretty stupid question. If you read the first chapter in the sentence above the first line says: "A story about a child of Hermes and Aphrodite the powerful goddess of emotions and manipulation (Vanessa)" I'm sorry it's nothing personal but asking the question what she's the goddess of … hmm… well, I don't know…

Okay and then the part of the question that wasn't stupid.

The reason she's a child of Hermes and Aphrodite is, I wanted a goddess of manipulation which has something to do with trickery which is Hermes's domain. And I wanted someone who could feel and change others emotions which I guess has something to do with love and stuff which is Aphrodite's domain plus I wanted her to be beautiful. She's so powerful because I want her to be and the Olympians hate to listen to others.

O yeah, I'm the writer so i can do anything i want xD, okay almost xD

Yeah I explained something.

Don't take anything personal please, I don't mean it that way  
>:D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, i found the rest of my story that was lost :D :D. and i just really loved the reviews.

and i got the question if it was going to be lukeAnnabeth or something. I really hadn't really looked at the romance i could put in it. Hmm, not the Romance type. It just depends what you guys want, put it in a review or something (totally love reviews :D (A)_). I know it's short but there will be more :D. Life just happens to like knocking me down xD awh. I've got a job :D.

i don't know yet with who Vanessa ends up yet either. any suggestions? i thought maybe Apollo would be fun xD. well, she's only 12 i probably keep it for a sequel if there's going to be one. xD

disclaimer: i don't own anything

except Vanessa and my twisted plots and thoughts of course.

* * *

><p>I pray to my dad, alright it is more like asking him 'Could you please take Annabeth and Luke to Olympus, I haven't really practiced with those kind of things.' I look over to Annabeth and Luke and see them disappear in a greenish light. I make myself disappear and appear in the elevator of the Empire State Building. Next to me are Luke and Annabeth. 'That was fun.' They look confused at me. I say "We're on a Quest."<p>

I make a card appear and stick it in the elevator. I Push the red button '600' that just a appeared. The lift starts taking us higher and higher. I start explaining to Luke and Annabeth.

"Something major is wrong on Olympus. I don't know what, but we have to help them, Oh and btw not all the gods know that I exist." I feel Luke tense up. He's stressed and confused, but WHY? "So what's the plan?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, we're going to talk them out of having a war. And they're not going to like it so please don't say too much. I can protect myself but I'm not sure if I can protect both of you. Plus the fact that I can't really die or something."  
>Luke is scared I sense it, but he doesn't show it to us. The doors of the elevator open. It is beautiful. It is my home though I had never actually been there. I can see New York beneath us. I'm almost scared of falling cause that would hurt. We walk silently to the throne room of Olympus.<p>

* * *

><p>i liked the review that said that Vanessa is wise. good observation :D. i really like the girl xD.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
